1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power electronics device for controlling an electric machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electric machines comprise a wide variety of machines for converting energy from one form to another and include generators and motors. Among the many types of electric machines, synchronous machines are used for generating electrical energy. The electrical energy generated by the synchronous machine may then be applied to an extremely wide range of loads. These loads are usually combined into electrical networks which may, for example, comprise an on-board electrical network for a vehicle. When an electric machine is used in a vehicle, installation space is limited. Therefore, only a small installation space is available for the electric machine and the components required for operating the electric machine including a power electronics device. Accordingly, the individual components are required to be as compact and space-saving as possible. Furthermore, the engine or motor of a vehicle supplies the power to the individual components. Therefore, these components and specifically the power electronics must be particularly efficient to limit the amount of power consumed by the engine. This applies in particular in the vehicle industry sector, where new electrical components are always being introduced.